With Neighbors Like These
by SAERider
Summary: I saw a post on Tumblr that sent my brain into overdrive. Modern Apartment AU.
1. Chapter 1

Cullen hurried back, he'd spent more time in the second hand bookstore than he planned. Still he had walked out feeling much better, he smiled down at his two purchases. Books he'd recognized from his childhood, with the same front covers and everything. He couldn't wait to get home and see what Maeven had cooked for dinner. She had promised it would be one of her mother's recipes and not something she'd concoct on the fly. Entering the foyer of his apartment block he ran into his roommate.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Dorian exclaimed as he exited the elevator. He carried a modest sized bouquet of daisies, and a box of chocolates. Both of which he pressed into Cullen's hands. "These are for you know who, and if she's asks tell her you got them from the little flower shop off third and main. Bye now, have fun, don't wake the neighbors!" Dorian called behind him as he left.

Cullen stood there staring after Dorian for a moment before shaking his head and entering the elevator. _Perfect timing indeed, he was probably standing by the window._ Cullen mused as he reached his floor. He let himself into the apartment, and was immediately assaulted by the most delicious smell emanating from the kitchen. But the apartment was dark, and no music floated through the air. He frowned, setting his things on the coffee table. As he did so he noticed the shaft of light that spilled out from the hallway that led to the bedrooms. It came from the bathroom, and he gently pushed the door open. His breath caught as he spotted Maeven in his ridiculously shallow tub, eyes closed and her breathing deep and easy. A decidedly patchy array of bubbles covered the water's surface tantalizingly hiding most, but not all, of her body. He quietly entered, not wishing to disturb her. His shadow fell across her and she peeked open an eye before quickly shutting it again, a huge grin spread across her face. She pushed her head above the waterline, and gently rested it against the edge and wall.

"Hey." She murmured huskily. "Care to join me."

He chuckled, "I'm not sure I can fit."

She gave him a catlike smile, "I'm sure we can manage something."

He smiled but sighed, "As tempting as the offer is, I'll have to pass."

She pouted briefly, but shrugged and slipped back into the water. "Suit yourself."

"Where did you get bubble bath? You didn't use Dorian's did you?" He asked eyeing the bubbles.

She gave a throaty laugh. "No. Shampoo makes a surprisingly good substitute. Cheaper too." She shifted her legs to let her upper body lie completely under the water. A pale thigh rose above the surface to rest against the side of the tub. "You're certain you don't want to join me?" She purred. Cullen swallowed, and tried not the imagine running his tongue over all the faint blue outline of her veins.

"Quite." He replied, surprised he managed to keep his voice from shaking.

She pulled herself up with a sigh, and he nearly groaned watching all the bubbles stream down her body. "Party pooper." She said cheekily as she stretched the shower curtain across. He heard her turn the shower on and the gurgle of the drain. She stuck her head out from behind the curtain. "Stew should be ready, it's in the slow cooker, go scoop some out and I'll be out in a few minutes." She pulls herself back in and he turns to go, only to be stopped a moment later. "Hey!" He turns and her head is now poking out from the other side of the curtain. "You haven't given me my kiss." She grins and he rolls his eyes in amusement. He carefully avoids the wet curtain and gently presses a kiss to her lips, only for her to slip a surprisingly dry hand around his head to deepen the kiss. When they break apart she's smiling, "Welcome home." She whispers. He chuckles and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'm home. Now finish your bath before you catch a cold." She laughs and disappears behind the curtain once more.

Cullen can't stop smiling as he leaves the bathroom, he's happier than he's ever been. He grabs and fills two bowls with the stew from the slow cooker. He contemplates whether to put them on the dining table or the coffee table. Knowing Maeven, she'll want to watch a movie with dinner. So he puts the bowls and eating utensils on the coffee table. He spots the flowers and wonders if he should put them in some water. Maeven exits the bathroom wrapped in his bathrobe, toweling her hair and spots him holding the flowers. She drops the towel onto the arm of the sofa and wraps her hands around his. "My favorites." She laughs, "I'd ask you how you knew, but Dorian asked a few hours ago." She took the flowers from him and went looking in the kitchen cupboards for a tall glass to hold them. Cullen stood there awkwardly rubbing his neck and opted to tell her the truth.

"Actually, I meet Dorian just as I entered the building and he gave me the flowers to give to you. Uhm, some chocolates too."

Maeven had found a glass and filled with water and some apple cider vinegar. She gently unwrapped the flowers and put them in the glass. Cullen anxiously watched her work, nervous because she said nothing. He sighed in relief when she turned around and a genuinely happy smile filled her face. She came up to him and slipped her arms around him, he automatically wrapped his arms around her too. "I know." She told him. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

"Thank you for taking it so well." He murmured back. She hummed into his chest and they stayed like that for a few moments. Each savoring the warmth from each other. When they broke apart she led him to the sofa and they watched a movie as they ate dinner. It was still early after dinner and the movie, so they randomly flicked through the channels before finally settling on some college basketball game. Maeven sighed happily, curled against him, head resting against his shoulder while her left arm traced patterns on his chest. Cullen had an arm wrapped loosely around her, he too traced small patterns over her hip. Things got heated when he finally got tired of her tickling his chest. He grabbed her hand and pressed a hot kiss to her wrist, smiling when she shivered. He was seventy-five percent sure she wore nothing under the robe, and the very thought had been distracting him since the middle of the movie. He kept kissing up her arm, paying close attention to the sensitive inner crook of her elbow. When the robe would go no higher on her arm, he opted for pressing kisses to her neck instead. She had closed her eyes at the third kiss, wanting to simply feel him. When she could stand no more of his teasing she pulled away with half lidded eyes, switched off the tv and slipped out of his embrace. She sauntered to his room, and he gave her a minute before following her. He watched from the hallway, just outside his doorway as she stood in front of his closet, the mirror fixed to the door let her see him just as clearly. He switched off the lights in the living area and in the hallway. She smiled and let the robe slide off her shoulders to fall on the ground. His mouth went dry, he'd been mostly right, she wore nothing beneath the robe but a pair of black lace panties. He frowned in confusion as she opened her side of the closet, and growled when she reached for her favorite nightie. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed her from behind, running his hands from her hips to beneath her breasts. She moaned softly and pressed against him, grinding her bottom against his groin. He groaned and slipped his hands further up to cup her and gently rolled her pebbled nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. She arched into him and whimpered when he gently bit where her neck and shoulder joined. Cullen looked at their reflection, her half closed eyes met his before dropping to watch his hands. He slowly slipped one down her belly, savoring the smooth softness before slipping into that black lacy temptation. He gently ran a finger across her folds, and she rolled her hips against his hand. When he finally slipped between her wet folds, her hands that had lain limply by her sides flew up and behind them to clutch desperately at his head. "Cullen!" She choked, and he picked her up to throw her onto the bed. She pushed herself up and scooched backwards on her arms until she hit the headboard. He stood at the foot of bed slowly undressing himself. She licked her lips as he slowly unbuttoned each button of his shirt, and hummed appreciatively when at last he tossed it to the side. Swallowed as he undid his belt with infuriatingly slow movements, and whimpered when at last he freed himself from his smalls. She shivered and unconsciously spread her legs as he knelt on the bed and approached her with the slow grace of a predator. Cullen pressed a gentle kiss to the inside her thigh and smirked when her head rolled back onto the pillows as he ran his tongue up to the apex of her thigh. He slipped two fingers into her panties, and roughly pulled them off her. Their breathing was heavy now, and he crawled up further to press hot kisses to her neck and chest. Her arms snaked up his and ran across his naked chest, nails gently raking across him, leaving gently burning trails behind.

"Are you ready?" Cullen asked, desperately needing to feel her around him. Maeven gave a convulsive nod. "Maeven." He groaned, resting his forehead against hers to look her in the eyes. "Yes." She whispered, equally desperate to feel him inside her. "Please, yes!" She cried.

Cullen slipped his arms under her legs and lifted her hips as he pressed against her opening. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed forwards slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. He shuddered when at last he was fully sheathed inside her. Resting his forehead against hers once more, he took several deep breaths to maintain his tenuous control over his body. She bucked her hips and he tightened his grip on her thighs.

"Maker damn it Cullen, move already!" She hissed, bucking her hips again. He pulled out almost all the way, only to slam back in. She gave a breathless gasp and he paused again until she shifted once more beneath him, then he repeated his movements. She caught on pretty quick, and within a few moments he was slamming into her. Their moans and whimpers the backdrop to the slap of flesh between them. She came with a cry, muffled by his mouth on hers, and he moments after. He collapsed to the side and when he had regained his breath, pulled her into his arms. She tangled their legs together and slipped her arms around his body sweaty though they were.

"That was wonderful." She breathed, sleep rapidly overtaking them both.

They woke the next morning to find Dorian perched in his favorite chair, watching them with the most gleeful expression.

"You know watching people sleep is creepy right?" Cullen groaned turning into his pillow.

"It's half the fun." Dorian beamed, "Now tell me everything. I want to know every juicy detail." He gleefully twirled his mustache.

Maeven's laugh was sleep filled and absolutely enchanting. "He's your roommate." She murmured into his shoulder.

"And your best friend." Cullen grumbled back.

"What shall we do then?" She asked as she yawned and snuggled into him.

"Hmmm." Cullen hummed before ripping the pillow from behind his head and throwing it at the Dorian. Maeven laughed, as the pillow flew completely past Dorian, who looked decidedly unimpressed.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted." He huffed in mock indignation as he made his way to the door dragging his chair behind him. "I will see you at lunch, when I expect to be told every detail." He quickly left the room as Cullen threatened to throw Maeven's pillow at him as well.


	2. Snakes and Towels

_Dear Cullen,_

_I've decided to visit the Antivan Rivera, won't be back for two weeks._

_Please feed Felix in my absence. The mice are in the white box in the freezer and the schedule is on his terrarium._

_Love,_

_Dorian_

Cullen stared at the note, then looked at the snake's terrarium, the feeding dates were circled in red. The snake stared back from within, its pink tongue flicked out every so often. Cullen groaned, while it was a privilege (supposedly) to feed Dorian's prized pet, he did not relish the thought. He frequently found ways to avoid witnessing Dorian prepare the snake's meal. He pulled out his phone and began researching how to feed snakes. Two hours later, and more stressed than before, Cullen pulled on gloves and delved into the freezer. He defrosted the poor creature and carefully fished the snake out of its home, putting both into a smaller covered container. He then left the meal and its patron alone because he couldn't stomach watching the snake eat. He busied himself with cleaning the apartment. Without Dorian running underfoot, he could get intensive with the cleaning. When he finished with the cleaning, he returned to find the snake alone in the container. He carefully put Felix back into his tank and made the appropriate mark on the feeding schedule.

He sighed and surveyed the clean apartment with satisfaction. A shower followed by a hot meal and a relaxing evening with a book sounded wonderful. The shower was indeed wonderful, right up until he reached for the towel. Cullen cursed, he'd forgotten to put fresh towels out. He leaned his head against the cool tiles and sighed. Well, he was the only one in the apartment, he'd just go to his room grab a towel, and dress there. He cautiously stepped out of the bathroom, his bedroom was at the end of the hall.

"Whoa." Came a voice from behind him.

Cullen's hands flew to cover himself. He slowly turned around.

"Whoa!" Yelped a young woman, holding her hands up. "Er, you're really nice looking from the back, but I don't know you well enough for the front." She had scrunched up her face, eyes squeezed shut.

Cullen took some mild satisfaction in the fact that she was as red as he was. Perky music filled the loud and awkward silence and the young woman, spun around to dig into the purse on the dining table.

"Hi Luky, do you have a third, very tall, very hot blond roommate?" She chirped into her cellphone. The heat spread up his face to the tips of his ears.

A door slammed open in the hall outside the apartment, moments later someone was knocking insistently on the front door. The young woman very pointedly did not look in Cullen's direction and opened the front door.

"Maker's balls Maevy! Exit the elevator and turn right!" Lucan exclaimed at his pink sister. He looked up, and saw Cullen. "Andraste's tits, I'm sorry Cullen." He hurried his sister out and quickly shut the door. Cullen stared at the door, and laughed, there wasn't much else he could do.

OooO

_Maker's balls, breath, and blessed bride. She'd called him hot, in his hearing._ Maeven groaned and let her head thunk on the table. _Maevy Trevely, you need remember to keep your wits about you when around gorgeous men._ Maeven groaned again, keeping her wits around hot men was exactly what she couldn't do.

"I need to apologize." She mumbled into the table.

"Agreed." Lucan muttered from an identical position.

Maeven peeked up at her brother. "How?"

"How about you knock on his door and apologize?" Trig suggested as he dug into the fridge, and came up with a tub of dip and a bag of celery sticks.

"It's not that simple!" Maeven groaned into the table. "I saw him naked!"

Trig raised an eyebrow.

"I saw his back naked." She amended. "Anyway, I can't apologize because I don't feel remotely sorry!" She exclaimed. Lucan jerked up to look at her. "He's very attractive!" She squeaked.

Lucan groaned and let his head fall to the table once again.

OooO

The was nothing to eat in the apartment. Cullen vaguely recalled making a grocery list, but there was no sign of it anywhere in the kitchen. He sighed, and went in search of his stack of take-out menus. He was deciding between his favorite Fereldan bakery - they delivered - and the pizza place two blocks away, when a gentle knock on the front door distracted him. He pulled open the door to find the girl from before standing in the hallway.

"Um, hi." She mumbled staring at the floor, clutching a covered plate. "I, uh, um…" she trailed off uncertainly. "Oh Maker, I should've just stayed home." She muttered almost inaudibly.

"Just say it!" hissed Lucan from his apartment.

"Here!" She said suddenly thrusting the plate towards him. "Dinner." She told him, still staring at the floor, her eyes widening suddenly. "Unless you've already eaten. In which case, you can just stick it in the fridge for some other meal. Or the freezer." She added, turning a surprisingly fetching shade of pink.

Cullen realized he hadn't said a word. "I haven't." He told her.

She looked up at him and blinked in confusion. A sudden flush crept up his neck, and he automatically rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to will it away.

"I forgot today was grocery day, and I couldn't find the list." He suddenly blurted. He paused, uncertain how to continue. "Erm, that is, I haven't eaten yet. I'm very uh, grateful." The flush had turned into a full blown blush now, and he was struck by how amusing the situation was. He laughed out loud, the sound startling her.

"I'm sorry, it's just rather silly. How about we start over?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He shifted the plate to his left hand and held out his right. "Cullen Rutherford, Templar Commander."

She took his hand with a surprisingly firm grip and shook. "Maeven Trevelyan, student historian."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I can totally imagine big brother Lucan watching

the exchange through the crack in the door XD


	3. Candy, Part 1

Maeve would do anything for junk food. Cullen had been baffled to find that she refused to exercise because it made her hot and sweaty, but would walk a mile to and back to the burger place for a box of nuggets. She would also willing apply herself to menial tasks, such as doing the dishes on Trig's night, for candy.

"You can't survive on junk food. You have to eat more, and healthier." He told her one afternoon as they watched a movie in the apartment. Actually, she watched the movie with her head in his lap, while he watched her devour her way through three tubes of chewy mint candy.

"I eat more than junk food!" She protested around a sweet, she always sucked the hard candy coating off before gently chewing it to oblivion. "I have candy."

"Candy _is_ junk food."

She gasped dramatically, and scrambled off his lap to curl on the opposite side of the sofa. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to herself. "Candy is not junk food. It is the sweet nectar of life." Huffed in mock seriousness.

Cullen hummed thoughtfully at that. "Maybe. It certainly does sound true." He paused and flicked his gaze to her. "For microorganisms."

Maeve looked so adorably outraged at that and started whacking him with the pillow. "You take that back." They laughed, as she continued to gently thump him and he defended himself with an arm. The other snaked around her waist and with a squeak Maeve found herself pressed against him. She couldn't resist sliding her hand across his chest, the hard contours smoothed by his soft shirt. The heat in his eyes intensified as her hand slipped beneath his shirt. Pillow fight forgotten, she leaned forward, brushing her lips teasingly against his before sliding away to press soft kisses along his jaw.

Cullen growled at her feather soft touches, she knew they drove him mad. Well, two could play that game. He traced light circles across her back, fingers traveling the outline of her spine over her cami. He slowly worked his way downwards until he reached that spot she, and consequently he, loved. A gentle press had her groaning, arching, and grasping at his shoulders.

"You...!" She hissed.

"Turnabout's fair play love." Cullen smirked at her.

"I don't understand what that actually means. Well, I mean I do, but why..."

Cullen interrupted by pulling her in for a kiss, she tasted sweet and minty. Maeve hummed into the kiss, matching his exploring tongue with her own. When they broke apart she found herself on her back as Cullen pressed kisses down her throat. He growled in answer to her whimper when he suckled on that sensitive spot on her clavicle.

"Cullen." She protested as pulled away to yank his shirt off.

"Patience, love." He told her in that voice that sent shivers down her spine, and pooled like fire low in her belly.

Maeve hummed as Cullen returned his attentions to her body. Rubbing her already peaked nipples through their cloth covering, and reveling in her moans. Wanting the feel of her skin against his, Cullen pulled her up and helped her remove her cami. His mouth watered at the sight of her flushed skin, and wasted no time in latching onto a hardened bud. She all but screamed at the sensation, hands clutching at his head to pull him away, pull him closer.

He laid her down again, arms shifting to lift her thighs and wrap them around his waist, grinding against her.

A sharp knock on the front door had them freezing in place, panting with need.

"Do remember to use protection!" Called an annoyingly familiar voice.

Cullen groaned letting his head drop onto hers. "I'll kill him." He muttered.

Maeve snorted. "I'll help."

"I can hear you plotting my death in there."

"Dorian, go away!" They both yelled.

OoooO

Part 2 to follow sometime this week.

It's a multi-exam week :(


	4. Candy, Part 2

"Do you think he's still out there?" Maeve whispered to Cullen.

"I doubt it, but I wouldn't put it past him." Cullen murmured as he nuzzled the shell of her ear, drawing a shuddering breath from her. Hands, his and hers, wandered, searching, mapping each other's bodies. Cullen pressed kisses down her neck, relishing the feel of her shallow breaths ghosting across his back. Her hands ceased their wandering when he latched onto that deliciously sensitive spot on her clavicle, her nails digging into his sides as he sucked. Her hands fell away as he pulled back to admire his work.

Maeve lay before him, bared to him, and boneless from his attentions. She blinked, eyes finding his as she came down from her high. "Done already?" She breathed as she tried to regain the use of her limbs.

"Baby, I haven't even started." Cullen growled as he descended upon her mouth, hands grasping at her thighs to wrap them around his waist. She moaned at the feel of him through their three remaining layers of clothing, arching up to press against his trapped length. Cullen groaned at the feel of her heat seeping through the layers, and slipped a supporting hand across the small of her back while the other cupped the back of her head. He pulled them up from the sofa, she wrapped her legs firmly around him and they stumbled to the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and hot breaths.

Cullen used his newly acquired leverage to grind against her core, and she gasped at the feeling. "Cullen, please!" She cried. "I need you please!" He let go of her to strip out of his jeans and smalls, watching as she slipped her panties off, nearly coming undone at the sight. He grabbed her hips, pulling her to the edge of the bed before pausing, his next movements hesitant.

"Yes, please." Maeve whispered. "I want you."

Cullen gave a shaky nod, the tip of him slipping inside her. She arched off the bed as he entered her fully. They both stilled, shallow breathed, eyes locked. She smiled suddenly, a beautiful sweet smile, and reached out for him. Cullen bent down, pressing his body against hers before pressing his lips to hers. This kiss was slow and tender, it was as if the world had turned on a dime. Gone was the earlier desperation, gently their hips moved to the rhythm of their tongues. His hands left her hips, they smoothed up her body and across her shoulders, wandering down until his fingers met hers and they intertwined.

Their kiss broke, but their eyes caught each other. Maeve couldn't look away, there was something in the intensity of his gaze. Cullen grew alarmed when tears pooled in her eyes. He stilled his movements. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" He asked anxiously.

"No!" Maeve choked in surprise. "I just... I love you." She laughed breathlessly.

Cullen's heart swelled, it wasn't the first time they had said exchanged the words, but this felt different. "I love you." He whispered back, pressing his head against hers. His vision blurred, and they laughed together. She disentangled her hands from his, and he found himself missing the sensation. She cupped his face in her hands, brushing away his tears with her thumbs before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Marry me." He whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Yes." She replied without preamble.

"Are you saying that just so I'll move?" He asked seriously, although his lips twitched.

"No you arse. I'm saying it because I mean it. I won't reconsider, but I will be very put out if you don't move soon." She told him and bucked her hips.

Cullen laughed and swept her up into a kiss. The sudden change in angle causing both of them to moan.

They found their rhythm again when he crawled them up the bed and pressed her against the pillows. He slid an arm beneath one of her legs, the other entangled her fingers with his once again. They whispered breathless endearments between kisses, breaths and moans. She peaked first, wailing his name, clutching his shoulders as her body convulsed. He followed soon after, her name the mantra of his lips.

Cullen collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath. A sudden doubt filled his body, chilling his weary limbs. He licked his lips, trying to suppress the fear he felt rising in his gut.

"Yes."

Cullen blinked and turned to her. Maeve lay curled on her side facing him, her breathing slow and easy. She looked sound asleep, but her hand slid up his chest to rest above his heart.

"Yes." She whispered again.

He swallowed thickly and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She hummed at the feel of being surrounded by him, and tucked herself closer. He let her breathing be his lullaby, their entwined fingers his anchor.

I'm so sorry, I've had to juggle being sick, exams, and a leaking ceiling these past few weeks. I thank you for your patience, and hope you enjoy this rather unexpected turn of events. I really didn't envision this happening when I first started writing this two parter.


	5. Dogs and Families

Cullen had taken her to Ferelden, taken her home to visit his family. Their reception to her had been frosty at best. They sat in awkward silence in the den, sipping tea from the good china. Mother only ever brought out the good china for important guests. He didn't want Maeve to be an important guest to his family; he wanted her to be family.

Gruff, father's mabari, abruptly got up from in front of the fireplace and made his way over to where Maeve sat quietly on the sofa beside him. Laying his old head on her lap. Maeve promptly forgot about everything else and began cooing at the big animal, rubbing his ears. Gruff snuffed and tried to push his head against her stomach.

"Ooh, stop. That tickles." Maeve giggled, "Have I got crumbs on my shirt? Is that what you're looking for?"

A teacup was put down sharply, Cullen looked up in surprise at his mother. She had the oddest look on her face as she stared at his girlfriend, then she smiled. It was a large and genuinely warm smile. Things got better after that. Oh his siblings were still suspicious, but their major doubts had been allayed by Gruff's acceptance of Maeve. Cullen had been unceremoniously edged off the sofa by Gruff, who was now lying entirely across Maeve's lap. Once he realized his girlfriend was on the dog's side, he'd gotten up to glare half-heartedly at the two of them.

"You don't even like Mabari. You run up the nearest tree if you ever spot one coming." Cullen accused Maeve.

"Those are young peppish dogs who like to chase me. I don't know why they like to chase me, but they do. This beautiful darling though," she sighed happily, running her fingers through the thick grizzled fur, "he's wonderful, and calm." She looked up at him with shining eyes, reaching out her hands to him. Entranced by those eyes, he took her hands in his. "He makes me feel safe. The way I feel safe with you," she whispered.

He couldn't help himself, he leaned forward, over the dog and kissed her. It felt like an eternity, yet was over so quickly. "I love you," he whispered, staring deep into her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered back. A delicate cough brought them back to reality, Maeve flushed but didn't look remotely upset. Cullen could feel the eyes of his sisters on the back of his neck, right where the flush was beginning to creep upwards. "I'll get you more tea," he muttered grabbing her cup while avoiding his sister's gaze, and all but ran to the kitchen.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've been dealing with RL stuff. So have some fluff, while I craft the next installment. I've got loads of ideas :D


End file.
